Perfect
by ama-chan13
Summary: Bella tries to find something that Edward can't do flawlessly- Something that just might not work. Post Eclipse, but before the wedding and transformation. Plz read & review?
1. Ideas

Perfect

A one-shot I guess

A short one-shot I guess, but I'll divide it into chapters. Just a random thought I had. Umm…

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I am not the owner of Twilight.

--

Here I was, watching Edward once again, playing the piano. I hadn't been over for too long, but I'd forgotten my breakfast I was in such a hurry to get away from the house. Charlie was finally getting into the spirit of the whole wedding thing, and it was kinda scary. With an agreement from Alice that the day would have nothing to do with the wedding, Edward "showed up" and brought me over. Not sure of what to do to pass the time, he'd been playing the piano for a while now. My thoughts constantly drifted, as fickle as the notes he played. I finally reached one nagging deliberation.

He did everything so flawlessly that it was beginning to drive me crazy!

Wasn't there _something _that he _couldn't_ do?

At that moment I realized how I would spend this day.

"I'm liking the looks of this, Bella."

I turned to see Alice come into the room, grinning wickedly. The music ended abruptly as Edward's attention shifted, although I would've figured that he would at least have ended smoothly.

"Well I don't. Knowing that song playing through your head…you won't be able to keep it from me long, you know." Edward grumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Alice said, raising an eyebrow. Edward's expression was tortured, and as a sharp pang of lust enshrouded the room, it twisted and struggled for a few seconds longer and then he disappeared. Jasper entered, bringing a new wave of calm with him.

"Sorry Bella, it was the only way to get rid of him." Jasper apologized, which I waved off.

Silence ensued for a moment as Alice caught 'sight' of something else.

"Don't even think about it!" Alice suddenly yelled.

"What was he-" I began only to be cut off.

"It's not important. Now, back to these plans of yours…"

Ignoring the pair as they sat expectantly on the loveseat, I reviewed what I'd been thinking. Obviously, he was going to be good at singing, although that's be fun to hear…

"Don't go there. You won't like the outcome."

"Which is…?" I inquired, confused.

"You, trying to sing."

I blanched, causing Jasper to chuckle. Another wave of comfort came my way. So I continued to think. Dancing, writing, and sports were obviously out of the question. (He had been, after all, the one to waltz me and my broken leg around Prom, he'd written some of the best stuff I've ever seen (Ok, actually THE best), and I'd seen him play baseball.)

"True, true, but what about something that would work?" Alice mused.

"But I-"

"You made those decisions, but then dismissed them. I still saw them though, since you _did_ have intention of carrying them out at one time."

"Oh," was all I had to say. Cooking…he didn't like _my_ food, so could he make something appealing, let alone 

edible, to a human like me? Yeah, that…and maybe drawing? But I was reminded of Alice's sketch of my home in Phoenix…

Alice squealed, "Ooh that's great! But I bet he's…hmmm.." she shut her eyes for a moment, then frowned. "Drawing is out of the question, but the other sounds fine….as long as we don't allow a few things. I can't wait 'till you're indestructible too! Then we'll have so much fun!"

With that, a growl resounded from the third floor.

"Cool it, Edward." Jasper called, his face expressionless.

Before he was even finished, Edward stood before him, blocking me from view. A minute feeling of hunger passed, almost unnoticeably beside the subject we had been discussing. I took it as encouragement.

"It's fine, Edward. By the way, got any food around here? I'm hungry."

He turned around, giving me an incredulous look.

"Do you _think_ we have food for small humans like you?" Emmett asked as he entered, before falling on the couch laughing. The others chuckled along as Rosalie,(who'd been surprisingly well with me lately) rolled her eyes as she sat beside him. Of course, hearing the commotion, Carlisle and Esme came in to join their children.

"So, do you want to go home then?" Edward asked, puzzled.

I didn't need Alice's head-shaking to form my reply. "No way, it's too fun here. And besides, Charlie's home to bombard me with questions until the next game starts."

"So, I'm assuming you want me to pick you up something. What do you want?" he asked, looking slightly uncomfortable. I gave him my puppy-dog eyes.

"Fast-food again? Wouldn't you like to make your fiancé something to eat?"

--

So, how was it? Please, please please, review and I will love you forever! Let me know what you think!!

Peace out

ama


	2. Emmett

Chapter 2

Emmett

A/N Thank you all for your reviews! Ya'll rock! I've gotten different opinions on whether Edward can, can not, or already has cooked for Bella, and I decided that since it's not covered in this chapter, I didn't yet need to decide. I think I know where I'm going anyway…Thanks to all of you who put up with me and my uncertainty, and thanks to those who reviewed to my buddy Dr. Bubbles (avidreader101) with ideas for me! If you have any other ideas, please send them in in your reviews or Pm me or send a review in to What CAN'T Edward Do? By avidreader101.

Ok, so enough babbling! Here's Chapter 2!

--

Although Edward seemed a little surprised and perhaps a slight bit at edge, he nodded and said, "All right." But he really caught me off guard when he then asked, "What do you want?" I could suggest anything of course, since I intended to eat it, but I had really been hoping to hit him with something hard. Alice though, blurted out at vampire speed a long list- a feast.

"Alice! I can't eat _all_ that!" I protested. She gave me a warning glance.

"don't worry, you and Charlie will eat it as leftovers." I realized that she still didn't want to give the plan away to Edward.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." I amended, although I knew that it would _still _ be too much.

"Ok then, I'll go get started." Edward replied. He gave me my favorite heart-stopping smile, a kiss on the forehead, and then disappeared. Alice grumbled under her breath as soon as he was gone.

"Sorry."

"That's not the problem really. It's just that he's gonna be a while, but I can't see what he is making or how it will turn out. I changed the meal to dinner, so you should probably head home for a while or something." Alice said, giving me a tired smile. Carlisle and Esme chuckled; then Carlisle headed back to his office, Rosalie in tow. Esme however, walked to her kitchen, likely going to lecture him on the use of her stuff.

Alice's gaze went out of focus for a minute, then she squealed and dragged jasper out of the room. I glanced over at Emmett, who was still on the couch, appearing to be bored.

"Em?" I asked, not caring to bother with his whole name. His eyes glanced my way but his head didn't move a fraction of an inch. "Could you drive me home? Since you're not busy?" He looked thoughtful for a long moment, with an expression that looked odd on his face, so much so that I had a hard time not laughing. I almost lost it when he replied,

"On one condition." since when did Emmett make conditions with me, let alone anyone?

"What then?"

"Can I stay over for a while? Things are…kinda boring here. And Rose is busy."

My eyes were bulging out of their sockets I was sure, but I nodded, definitely shocked.

"But I think you should stay out of sight of Charlie. He might ask questions…" I added.

Then out of nowhere, Alice was lithely dancing across the room. "Don't worry, Charlie won't be home anyway." she said, and continued on into the kitchen. Several seconds later, we heard a yell, clattering and clashing, and laughter. Emmett and I exchanged a quick confused glance, then rushed in after her.

_Somehow_ Alice had managed to sneak up on Edward, sending the flour bag he was holding to lose it's contents over everything, and then I'm not sure what, but they'd erupted into some kind of food fight. Eggs were in his hair and on the cabinets, and surprisingly there was some sort of raw meat on the counter and now in the sink, and as we came in Edward threw Alice on the floor and she screeched as the flour and spices of some sort got on her clothes, along with the eggs from the top of Edward's head. Apparently she hadn't been laughing long. Emmett looked like he was going to fall over he was laughing so hard as Alice chucked ice cubes from the now plugged in fridge at Edward while he was spraying her with a water hose from the sink. (Frankly, I was worried that he was going to bring the fridge down with him, he 

was leaning on it so hard.) Jasper had been several steps behind us, and had now decided to get involved. He snatched a few plucked flowers from their vase and flung them at Edward, who just barely ducked. Emmett tossed more ice cubes at Alice and Edward, then pulled me in front of him to prevent from getting hit.

Carlisle and Rosalie were suddenly there; both were astonished at the scene before them. They were only there for a few second before Esme showed up, and she looked MAD. Edward's triumphant grin vanished, Jasper's mood shifted everyone from happy to wary, and Alice, scrambled (somehow gracefully) to her feet. Emmett grabbed my elbow, and dragged me from the room. Within seconds he had raced upstairs, grabbed a large black bag, came back downstairs, picked me up, and zoomed out the door to my pickup. He set me in the passenger's seat, slammed the door shut while tossing the bag one-handedly into the pickup bed, then slid across the front of the car like they do in the movies to jump in the driver's seat. He snatched the key from my hand as angry yells came from the kitchen along with a few remaining eggs that sailed out the open window. He slammed on the pedal and we raced out of there at the truck's top speed, just below 60 mph.

I let him drive that speed until we hit the road, where I assured him that we were in the clear, and he slowed down, but not without complaining. Emmett fidgeted until we reached my house, where he leapt from the vehicle as soon as he cut the engine. He dashed inside after getting through the door, and was gone from my vision. I followed slower, closing the doors to the truck, taking the key from it and putting the house key back under the eve. I walked into the living room to find Emmett planted on the floor, waiting for some sort of game to load.

I glanced at the clock. I had about an hour until lunch, and although I was hungry from not eating breakfast, I was already a bit tired, so I traversed the staircase while I spoke to Emmett.

"I'm gonna be in my room, ok?" I asked. I heard a grunt for a reply and shrugged. He was raptly playing his game, and wouldn't bother me. I laid back on my bed, my arm over my eyes to block the light. Maybe I'd take just a short nap…

--

A/N so yes, I know that was another pathetically short chapter, but I'm stalling a bit until I can update again. The next chapter will probably be better, too. Hopefully. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and this is probably your last chance to send in your ideas for my list! Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can!

I like cookies

ama


	3. Quality Family Time

Chapter 3

Quality Family Time

**A/N I would really like to shout out some stuff and what not but since I've kept you waiting so long I'll put all that at the end of the chapter. Since ya'll know that I do not and never could own Twilight, here you go!**

When I slowly opened my eyes, I gave a start and slid unorthodoxly to the floor with a thud.

"Em-Emmett?"

He was lying on the floor, now beside me. His legs were stretched across the empty space at the bottom of my bed, and his torso still managed to remain mostly on the floor. He held a portable game system above his head; the object looked puny in his large hands. When he saw me fall he laughed heartily, not stopping when I glared. I grumbled at him as I picked myself up from the floor and sat back on the bed. He didn't do or say anything, so I asked,

"What are you doing up here? I thought you were playing games down in the living room?"

"I _was _hiding from Charlie, but he left a short while ago and I was busy playing this here so I didn't want to move," he replied, not even looking up from his game. As I contemplated what he said, I wondered how he had the patience for something like that-although I guess without the pre-visual powers of his 'sister' and the mind reading abilities of his 'brother' it might not seem as boring to him. Something hit me.

"Wait, hiding from Charlie? How'd he not notice you? I'd figure he would come up here to check on me, seeing my truck and all." Still not interested with anything but the game, he spoke with a sigh.

"I hid in your closet. It's pretty small in there, you know that?"

My jaw dropped; Big-ol' Emmett hiding in _my closet?_ I began to giggle at the image that was forming in my mind.

"What?" he asked, finally peering up at me.

"Nothing. What time is it anyway?" I replied quickly. He shut his game with another sigh and rolled his eyes.

"2 o'clock." _2? I'd slept that long?_

I got to my feet and walked down the stairs, Emmett a short step behind. As I perused the cabinets and fridge for something to eat, I heard him re-plugging in his game and settling on the 

couch. I wasn't in the mood for much, nor was I in the mood to make anything so I filled a bowl with cereal and milk. When I sat next to my soon-to-be brother-in-law on the sofa, he crinkled his nose at what I was eating and continued to be raptly attentive to his game. I waved it in his face with a laugh and he grumbled incoherently

After a few minutes of silence besides my crunching and chaos from the TV screen he turned to me and cocked his head, nearly sending me spitting my food all over from the hilarity of it. Luckily he didn't notice and asked a question that totally caught me off guard.

"Do you wanna play?" I thought about it for a minute. I didn't really have anything to do to pass the time anyway, and he looked hopeful…darn those puppy dog eyes he was giving me…

"All right. But you have to show me what to do."

"I gotta change games though. You wouldn't like this one, and Edward wouldn't like you playing it," he added, jumping from his seat to change disks. While I waited, I dropped off my empty bowl and spoon to the kitchen sink. When I sat back down beside Emmett he gave me a careful, but still lung-squeezing hug before handing me the controller. After a half hour of showing me the controls and getting me used to it, he switched to the actual game.

All in all, it turned out to be kind of fun. For the most part, I kept my character to hovering behind Emmett's, occasionally running around on my own (but commonly getting lost and having to wait for Emmett to come find me). I actually found ways to help him out at times, even if it meant me dying a bunch (apparently I was a great decoy). And whenever I made a kill, he gave me a big high five.

And just as Emmett was congratulating me yet again, (since I'd finally started to get good at it), the door flew open to slam against the wall. The last I saw of Emmett was his face paling and then he was gone. Before I could even begin to ask what was going on, let alone blink, the door slammed back shut followed by another door outside. Silence ensued.

Light laughter filled the room. I spun around to see that Alice and Jasper had filled the now-empty space on the couch that I'd deserted when Emmett disappeared. As I opened my mouth to ask a question Alice cut me off.

"No Bella, I don't know what Rose is up to concerning Emmett but he's not coming back, not for a long while at least. And no, Edward is not done yet." with this last statement she frowned, then shrugged. "He's ordered everybody out of the house…Carlisle and Esme included. I think the stress was getting to him." she added, grinning wickedly.

"What did you do?" I asked, suspicious.

"Nothing!" Alice retaliated too quickly. I just shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna head up to my room now, if you don't mind? Or did Edward mention anything about Bella-sitting?" Alice rolled her eyes and shooed me off with her hand while 

Jasper snorted and laughed. I left and plopped back on my bed, ready to relax. I contemplated what Edward was doing, and what they must have done besides the food fight to get him to kick them all out. I wondered how he was doing and if I should… the door slammed open, interrupting my thoughts and Alice peeked in.

"Don't even THINK about calling Edward, or it's wedding color choosing day."

I gulped as my eyes widened and gave her a serious but mocking salute. She smiled softly and vanished. I speculated if there really was anything Edward (within reason of course) couldn't do. I mean, it was obvious that he couldn't walk out into the middle of an intersection on a sunny day but…what couldn't he actually _do_? After 10 or so minutes of lying on my bed just thinking about it, I got up. Grabbing a pen and paper, I spent the greater of an hour scribbling down everything I thought of, from stupid and crazy to serious and possible. I smiled as I read it over and ran down the stairs, of course, tripping only to be caught by-Jasper? That was a surprise. He led me to the couch where I plopped down next to Alice. He sat on my other side as Alice raised her eyebrows at me and smiled.

"I figured that if I gave you some alone time you'd do something like this. What did you come up with exactly? I didn't see that part." she said, gently taking the items from my hands.

We went through the list, crossing off some and adding others as she commented on what she thought would happen.

Finally, the phone rang in the other room. Alice had picked it up within seconds, and abruptly handed it to me.

"It's for you." she said, smiling but then giving me a shushing motion. I nodded and took the phone from her.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hello, Bella. What is my crazy sister up to now? Her thoughts are only somewhat normal. And I imagine you are well-at the moment? Need me to come rescue you?"

I laughed before replying, "No, things are good here. She's not up to much, but I fear she's thinking about the wedding secretly. She keeps asking me random questions. You?"

"I'm fine, of course. Dinner's ready, by the way. I thought we could take it to the meadow though, considering the state of things here."

"Which would be?" I asked, hoping I'd get the answer I had been wanting

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. Besides, I could use some more peace and quiet anyway."

"Well, all right." I agreed

"NO! Edward that's not fair!" Alice whined behind me.

He only laughed and said goodbye. Alice huffed and had Emmett's stuff (and some of mine) gathered in a matter of minutes. Somehow she'd managed to put EVERYTHING of Emmett's back in the right cases-many had been stored in the wrong boxes or had been somehow shoved under my couch in the time that he'd been here. We loaded up in Alice's car, me squished inbetween the bag with both Emmett's bag and my own since the trunk was small _and _filled with the purchases from Alice's last trip shopping for the wedding. We'd left Charlie a note that Alice had borrowed me for a sleepover.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house Edward was standing on the front porch along with a nervous-looking Emmett who looked like he was doing the potty dance he was so anxious. As soon as the car pulled to a stop he raced over, flung the door open, and snatched his bag-which I'd inevitably been leaning on- causing me to fall half out of the door. He raced away to the house when the door opened and Rosalie, by the looks of the shoes that was a part of the little I could now see, walked out. As I sat up I saw Emmett dash off into the woods with the bag, Rosalie on his tail. Alice came around the door and helped me out of the mess in the backseats while Jasper got my bag and took it inside. She escorted me to the door, then her expression grew confused as she dashed off into the house. I ignored it as I glanced up into the beautiful face of my beloved Edward.

"Ready?" he asked, giving me my favorite heart-stopping smile.

I nodded excitedly as he took me hand and then led me to his car.

**A/N: Ok, so I know that was short, but that's how my chapters go I guess. They look long in my notebook, but when I type them out they turn out to be short, even when I add stuff. So, here we go, time for the big thank-you's!**

**Thanks to**

**InfinityOnTheRun**

**harrypottertwilightlover92****  
****Queen Dork meets King Dork****  
****ayameurahara1****  
****topaz addiction**

**future-miss Edward-cullen****  
****sylamesio123****  
****and oXXb00kw0rmXXo**

**For Reviewing! I totally love reviews and they so make my day!!**

**Thanks to**

**Sylamesio123**

**Waffle of Doom**

**I H8 Abbreviations**

**Wishing-I-Was-BellaSwan**

**Future-miss-Edward-cullen**

**And oXXb00kw0rmXXo**

**For sending in their ideas/reviewing avidreader101's fanfic for this one! Your ideas will be used shortly!**

**Super kudos to**

**harrypottertwilightlover92****  
****Queen Dork meets King Dork****  
****future-miss Edward-cullen**

**OXXb00kw0rmXXo**

**avidreader101**

**(and if I forgot you I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!)**

**For all the extra help.**

**Oh! And thanks to OXXb00kw0rmXXo who is now beta-reading this story! Yay!**

**phew! That was long. I don't think from here on out though that I'll do complete thanks like this-this was by request btw-so don't feel bad! All righty, onward and upward …no onward and **_**downward**_** to the review button! Please? **

**PS Ill get the next chapter as soon as I can, but it's still being written right now so expect a wait!!**

**Peace out**

**ama**


	4. Picnics and Mayhem

Chapter 4

Picnics and Mayhem

**A/N ok so here it is. So sorry for the wait!! Hope you enjoy! **

When I asked Edward where the food was, he replied,

"It's already in the meadow silly. Do you think I'd try to take all that and you at once?" Despite his words, he only barely grinned.

"I thought you could do anything." I said, trying to lighten up his mood, instead of asking the question that was really bugging me.

"I didn't say I couldn't, just that I didn't want to." he said finally smiling with true pleasure. I realized we'd stopped then, as he opened the door, and was picking me up before I could react. He gave me a soft kiss-that sent my heart into overdrive of course- then took off. When we stopped just outside the meadow he pulled me around and murmured, "We're here."

I rolled my eyes, trying to be nonchalant. However, he could hear my heart reacting and smiled. I saw the glint in his eyes as he set me on my feet. He released all of me but my hand, then led me into the circle of glimmering light. I gasped; it was beautiful.

Combined with the light of the near-full moon was the soft glow of a several dozen lanterns rimming the edge of our meadow. A giant jean quilt sat in the center of it all, a picnic basket on its corner. Edward, when I glanced at him rolled his eyes but the fierce expression of joy remained, my favorite crooked smile turning the corner of his lips.

"Alice saw before hand-she insisted." He explained as he strode over, smoothly resting on the coverlet. I plopped down beside him, tired already from my breathlessness. He looked worried for a few seconds before my smile reassured him. While he pulled things from the basket, I examined the quilt to find that it had things written into it…sewed in actually. When I peered up at Edward, he replied, "Esme made it for you, with help of course." I looked back down at it again, reading the message Esme had put on it., then Carlisle's, Jasper's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Alice's, but I couldn't find Edward's.

"Where's yours?" I asked. He pointed to the corner opposite me. As I scooted over to read it-or more like tried to- he wrapped a hand around my waist.

"You can read that later. The food's getting cold." he said, grinning wickedly. Even my pouts wouldn't work I realized when he'd picked up a forkful of something and was handing it to me. I took it gratefully-I was suddenly aware of the hunger that I'd ignored for quite a while now.

"So? How is it?" he asked, his grin already noting victory.

"All right, I admit it, it's good. How much did you pay which family member for it?"

"I didn't. I kicked them out of the house, remember?" I stared blankly at him then nodded, stumped.

"Fine. Then how many episodes of Emerill did you watch?"

"None. …None today at least." I was just about to comment on that when he started speaking again.

"You didn't let me finish about the quilt. Esme took a pair of jeans from everybody-and one that you left behind last time you came over- to make it. Our message is written on our pair…but Rosalie and Alice don't know about it yet, so I think you'd better not mention it."

"Alice doesn't know? But-how?"

"Esme planned on making it, but never planned on using Alice's jeans-just jeans that she found. The jeans Alice saw in the vision didn't look like hers I guess. I'm really not sure myself on how she didn't figure it out, but…" he shrugged to finish his thought.

I'd nodded and listened through the whole thing, and as touched as I was, he was still avoiding something.

"So, Edward Cullen was watching the food network, huh? I wonder what Emmett would have to say about that." I teased.

"Probably not much. "

"And why in the world did you kick the others out?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." he replied quickly. My eyebrows raised. He sighed and looked away.

When he turned back I nearly choked on what I was eating. "Please can we not talk about it now?" he asked, his eyes smoldering, destroying my resolve…

"Yeah" I managed to squeak. His face dissolved into worry as he realized something was wrong. He reached out and patted my back a few times, but I waved his hand off.

"I'm fine. Honestly." He continued to eye me doubtfully, until he realized that I really was ok.

The rest of the meal was good as well-and as we sat in silence watching the moon make it's way across the sky he murmured, "Would you like me to read what I wrote now?"

I mumbled something back, I wasn't sure what I was so far gone.

All I caught of his words before I gave in to the enveloping sleepiness was

"…and if there's one thing in this world-this existence, that I can not do, it would be to live without you, Bella."

I smiled in my sleep, listening to the angel sing my lullaby.

**Not quite done yet - **

_**MEANWHILE**_

**Alice's POV**

I walked into the house warily--something was up. Why else would Emmett race away from the house so fast? Rosalie couldn't _still_ be _that_ mad at him. And where was everyone else? And why did I have no idea what was going on? I was beginning to feel blind again as I strode into the living room-wait, was that Jasper?

It was. He was laying on the floor, cringing, twitching, gagging? Then it hit me as I finally released my breath and took another.

OH LORD! IT REEKED IN HERE!!

I staggered my way through the house, the smell truly overpowering. There was my family, all collapsed

on the floor, couch, chairs, looking lost, hopeless. Carlisle's eyes were fixed on the door that I had shut. I sluggishly sat next to her. Why was I so…tired? "Why aren't you guys going outside?" I asked, pulling myself to my feet again, afraid of the smell's power. I desperately fled to the door and opened it, looking back at the others. They'd be ok, I thought as I walked outside, thankful to be away from the horrible stench that engulfed the house. I shuddered and decided to go look for Emmett. He had to be around here somewhere, didn't he? Just as I strode into the trees a vision stole my attention. I pulled out my cell phone and spoke quickly with a wild grin.

**Charlie's POV**

It had been a long day, kids making mayhem this summer, doing stupid things. I shook my head as I shut the door to the cruiser. I walked in the house, finding a note from Bella; she was staying 

with Alice again huh? Probably to discuss the wedding. I was even surprised at myself, that I was happy about her marriage. I didn't know why, I just was. I tried to change my thought course-I wasn't in the mood to think about that right now…my baby girl leaving me for the big world…

Ok, not helping. As I walked in my living room I nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my god, what are you doing in my house??" I screamed at the being that dominated my couch.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie was MAD. Deciding that the food fight was not good enough, while Bella was home sleeping I had decided to find other ways of tormenting Edward. It ended up in some of her favorite shoes being ripped to shreds by my brother and I, along with a few…undergarments. Unfortunately, her favorite ones. It would have turned out better though, if the pie had actually made it to Edward's little picnic. He'd decided to package it differently, and while cutting it up…he found the items. So that, along with Alice and Jasper's psycho warfare, and Esme's constant yelling about her kitchen and other things I paid no attention to, Edward finally gave us the boot.

THEN, I'd returned with Rosalie, and only escaped when her screaming was cut short by a large clamor she heard in our room. She left to deal with it, while I decided that I needed to play one more prank on Edward. I set off a pipe bomb I'd found in Jasper's room on a sunny day. Then, I released a can of some sort of gas in the rooms, purposefully messing up the whole kitchen and what food Edward had not hidden. Edward and Rosalie stormed in, and I dodged just as they lunged for me, causing them to collide. I stood on the porch hopping on my feet. Edward strode out, giving me a glare.

"I WILL deal with you later." He growled, then resumed to watching the driveway anxiously.

Alice, Jasper, and Bella all pulled up, and I raced to grab my games as soon as soon as the car came to a stop. Unfortunately it sent poor Bella sprawling out of the car, and normally I would have stopped to pick her up, but I heard Rosalie on her way. I zoomed off into the woods, my wife racing behind me, screaming in frustration when I toppled some trees to slow her steady gain on me.

I don't know _how_ I got away, but I did. I wandered along until I realized that I was at Bella's house yet again. Hmm….I could play my games here while I waited. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. I quickly pulled the key from where I remembered it, and strode inside. I played games for a while until I got bored. Too bad Bella wasn't here-she'd play with me.

Speaking of Bella, was that her handwriting? As I looked down at the list sticking out from under the couch cushion I realized that it was. I pulled it out and the pen that was clipped to it fell in my lap. I

browsed over it, seeing my sister's handwriting edit some things, and write others. I decided that I could help to their cause of finding something that Mr. Perfect couldn't do. I sat upside down on the couch, waiting for an idea. I flipped over with ease scribbling furiously.

_Beat Emmett at arm wrestling_

I grinned madly at that thought. He sure couldn't! I'd just like to see him try. Hmm…better say something nice about Rosalie so she wouldn't be so angry…

_Out-beautify Rosalie_

Yep. That sounded okay….

I look up, a bit startled as I heard the door open. I guess I hadn't been listening very closely as I 

was writing. Charlie walked into the room, and he looked like he was having a stoke as he screamed,

"Oh my god, what are you doing in my house??"

"Uhhh….." I replied, worried at his pale pallor…he looked like he was going to fall over.

"Easy, Chief Swan, I'm just hanging out here playing games. They kinda kicked me out of the house. Bella left me behind when she went with Alice, ok?" His expression worsened.

He started yelling at the top of his lungs, bashing my head with the newspaper from the counter.

"Charlie! Charlie calm down it's just me, Emmett!"

"What the hell were you doing here with Bella! And ALONE??…" he continued to rant and scream.

"Wedding plans and video games, I swear!" I yelled back, but it was no use. Charlie wasn't about to listen.

Damn Rosalie…Alice must've told her this was going to happen so she would let me go.

**A/N so, how was it? I'm so terribly sorry for the wait! It's not nearly as long as I thought I would make it, but I think it's ok. I kinda ran out of ideas for when they were in the meadow so I kept it short and simple.**

**And also, my collaborative author (whom I am now nicknaming Mr. Bowler Hatt) is being SLOW (so I admit, it is my fault because I got him into some other book series and now he's addicted) but anyway I decided that the bonus will show up as the next chapter. So, yeah. **

**I took two of Waffle of Doom's ideas, well one and a half really, since neither of us knew what meant. I figured Emmett would need to suck up anyway. The others, along with others I hope to receive? or make up will be put in the next chapter…likely. I'm not sure. So, yeah. I really hoped ya'll like it!!**

**Ya'll rock and thanks again!**

**ama**

**PS... Sorry for the wait! This is the beta talking... I didn't have much time... so sorry again! Love, bookworm**


	5. Edward's Pov

Chapter 5: Edward's POV

It was a startling feeling, being in love. Oh, I've had my moments, sure, but Bella…

My Bella…

She was different. She was the culmination of all things in my life; I have no doubts that she is what I was made for. She was beautiful, she was funny and quirky and simply _fascinating_. I looked down at her sleeping face, gently stroking her warm cheek, stirring my fingers through her hair with the other hand. Her body swelled and shrunk with her soft breathing, her head resting on my granite-like lap.

I-surely-was blessed with her.

There came a soft ringing in my back pocket. Bella stirred slightly as I answered. ' ALICE ' registered on the small screen. I accepted the call, and we spoke in a matter of seconds. Maybe less.

"Hello!" Alice chimed through the speaker, "thought you might want to save Emmett from Charlie."

"Emmett?" I spoke incredulously, "What'd he do now?"

"Decided Bella's was a good place to hang. And decided to set off cans of the worst smell I ever had to endure." Alice sounded slightly sick at this.

"From cans, I hope?" I would have made a face, but what was the point? I was on a phone. And talking at roughly 1,000 words per minute. I would have put any school-yard gossip to shame.

"Yes, from cans. I'm seeing you're gonna say 'Garlic Bombs'?"

"Me and Jasper were testing some superstitions out. Seems like they worked nicely."

"Too nicely. Keep them hidden from now on. Great idea, though. I'll set up some fans. Huff and Puff and blow the House Down if I have to. It reeks in here!"

"Sorry, Alice . I'll go get Emmett."

The phone clicked shut just a few moments after it had opened. Bella's eyes fluttered as she focused back into consciousness. "Hmm?" She spoke, more like a small noise in her throat as she stirred. I gave a light smile, planting a kiss on her forehead. Her breath caught for a moment as I did so.

I would miss that the most. Yes, the little human things were mostly weird and sometimes annoying, but the way her heart nearly stopped when I kissed her, even just touched her sometimes… That little catch of breath, the slight tremble or shudder. Besides her smell to me, that would be the human part I would miss the most.

"Breathe, Bella," I spoke gently, feeling her release her breath, looking up to me from where she lay.

"After our honeymoon, you won't need to remind me to do that anymore," She spoke, slightly sleepily, her smile the same way. I gave a small, crooked grin in return, hiding the inner sting of pain I felt at the thought of it. Her heart beat a little faster, the lub-dub carrying to my senses easily. I would have to remember that beat, put it away privately for myself. Lub-dub, pause, lub-dub, pause…

"Who was on the phone," She spoke, stretching her arms out above her head, right around my ribs. She relaxed, leaving her arms in such a manner. Aww. How sly.

" Alice just called. Emmett decided to hang out at your dad's house, and we need to go save him." She jerked a little back to her senses, no longer seeming tired. "Nothing bad, Bella. Just got caught playing Video Games or something."

"Charlie'll be so pissed," Bella worried, frowning. She undid her arms from around my back and began to stand up. I scooped her up, bridal-style, and was running before she could protest.

To the car, back for our things, to the car, back for the pants-quilt, to the car…

Ready to go. I glanced over, smiling as I saw that Bella had fallen back asleep.

A/N: Well it's not as long as I'd meant it to be, but here it is. Obviously Hatt and I are working on the next part-I don't know who's writing it yet though. I think I might though. Anyway, this chapter was his, as I had asked of him. So I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the long wait-I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! ama


End file.
